


Evening Air and Following Sorrow

by Klaizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood, Car Accidents, Consequences, Drama, Driving, Friendship, Gen, Graphic Description, Heartbreak, Help, Injury, Mild Language, No Romance, POV Third Person, Pain, Party, Time Skips, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaizu/pseuds/Klaizu
Summary: One drive.A friend:HiA friend:Have you heard about the car accident?A friend:The one which happened out of the townA friend:Our friends were there





	Evening Air and Following Sorrow

**Time | 9:05 pm**

Kuroo wasn’t drunk. Okay, he had one shot, but that was two hours ago. He could walk fine. He could talk fine. The former captain of Nekoma was overall fine. He was a bit tired, but that was supposed to change. They were out for a stag party. No girlfriends at all (well, the men didn’t have any in present so it eased the selection).

„Bro, haha, c’mon!“ laughed Kuroo at his close friend.

Bokuto wasn’t drunk by some liquid. He was drunk by overconfidence. He was the best. He was the greatest. The horned owl was on the top of its excitement. Bokuto was shouting words and encouragements, who knows for whom. He loved to spend a night with his friends from high school.

„Hey. Hey! HEY! We are the best!! Hahaha!“ Bokuto jumped up and raised his arms to the sky.

Akaashi wasn’t drunk. He seldom even touched any alcohol to start with. And as the evening was starting he was asking himself what the hell was he doing there. He didn’t mind hanging out with Bokuto or Tsukishima (as he got already used to the captain’s nature and enjoyed the sarcasm from the tall blocker). Nevertheless Kuroo was pain in ass to deal with and Karasuno’s small middle blocker was only encouraging Bokuto to do stupid things, even though he was fun, sometimes.

„Bokuto-san, please silence yourself a bit,“ sighed Akaashi. He could still disappear, he thought glancing around.

Tsukishima wished to be drunk. The only one, who was sensible enough to talk to was Akaashi-san. Kuroo and Bokuto were laughing like idiots. Hinata was childishly overexcited and laughing with them. He sighed the same way he did many times that evening and it was still so early. They were heading out toward Bokuto’s car and were supposed to leave for a club.

„Akaashi-san, don’t bother, they are too childlike to act properly.“ Tsukishima ignored the smirk from Kuroo.

„Tsukki, you should enjoy yourself more,“ Kuroo’s smirk widened.

„Yeah! Tsukki!! Hey! HEY!“ Bokuto raised his eyebrow inhumanly high and smirked also.

„Leave it for the club, people are trying to sleep here.“ Tsukishma glanced around the quiet neighbourhood, only few windows were still brightened by lights.

Hinata wasn’t drunk. He wanted to try, but Kuroo forbid him. The small sunshine wished to taste! Nothing more, nothing less! But he was told to wait for the club (even Bokuto agreed and Tsukishima laughed at him). However, he was exited. Hinata couldn’t believe it! He was out with the top spiker and blockers and a brilliant setter, of course Fukurodani’s setter wasn’t as good as Kageyma but uhwaaa!! He was on the ninth cloud!

„Tsukishima! Don’t be so grumpy!“ Hinata pouted slightly still upset over the drinks. He was already an adult! Why hadn’t they let him! The tallest blonde looked down at Hinata, scoffed and then looked back toward the group. “What was that!!” protested Hinata.

“Honestly, what am I doing here?” sighed Tsukishima in the end.

‘Am asking the very same,’ said Akaashi to himself.

“Tsukki, Tsukki! It will be fun,” Kuroo placed his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders and brought him closer to him (down, as the blonde blocker was taller than him). “We shall find you a girl today, don’t you think?”

“Please, don’t do that,” spoke a bit terrified the blonde.

“Hey! There will be plenty of pretty girls, I am sure!” laughed Bokuto patting strongly Tsukishima on the back. Tsukishima muttered something under breath. He hadn’t had a girlfriend yet and those two were greatly enjoying themselves by that fact.

“You old men should find yourself someone,” muttered Tsukishima.

Kuroo snickered as did Bokuto. “Haha! You would be thrilled to hear then, that we are meeting someone and are close to dating! And of course – WE – would find girlfriends faster, look at our handsomeness!” laughed Bokuto. Tsukishima grimaced.

“I want to! I want to! I want a girlfriend!” jumped up Hinata, his eyes were shining.

Kuroo let go of Tsukishima’s shoulders and sloppily put his hands into the pockets. “You should concentrate on your studies, Shrimp,” smirked Kuroo down at Hinata.

Tsukishima snickered. “Yeah, that’s true, we are in our last year of a high school, don’t forget about it Shrimpy.”

“Ugh!! I can manage both!” argued Hinata.

Akaashi was observing the whole situation not thinking much about it. They were still loud, but silenced themselves a bit. “Bokuto-san, keys?” spoke up Akaashi suddenly. The group was very close to Bokuto’s car and outside was freezing.

“Yeah, just a sec.” Bokuto searched his every pocket finding the keys in the last one. “Here I go!”

“Can I? Can I?!” jumped up Hinata.

“You don’t have driving license,” said unamused Tsukishima.

“I can drive!” protested Hinata.

“Shrimp, that’s not a good idea,” chuckled Kuroo.

“Please? Please! Please!”

“Sure! Haha! But outside the town, there is a flat straight road,” beamed Bokuto getting into the driver seat. Kuroo got into the car next to Bokuto, others sat in the back passenger’s seats. “There you might try, Shrimpy!” At hearing Bokuto’s words, Kuroo looked into the rear-view mirror meeting with troubled look of Akaashi.

“Really?! Uhwaa!! Thank you! Thank you!” happily shouted Hinata sitting in between Tsukishima and Akaashi.

“Stop jerking so much,” growled Tsukishima when Bokuto started up the engine.

“I am not jerking!” protested Hinata.

That evening they had a great plan: leaving the shared flat around eight (which ended to be nine), grab some drinks in the supermarket (as the student’s life is expensive enough, thank you), drink some before the club in the car and then finally dance some more!

Kuroo was looking forward to that evening. Forward to the stag party. Forward to airheads’ ideas and drinks. He checked his phone to find a sweet message from a very sweet girl. He responded and hid his mobile device into the pocket of his jeans. He slightly rolled down his window.

It was chilly.

The evening air smelled nicely.

 

**Time | 10:17 pm**

Akaashi groaned. His head hurt so bloody much. The man tried to move it to ease the pain and only then he had noticed that the left side of his head had been pushed into the window. He tried to move but he couldn’t.

He was only shaking.

Akaashi squeezed his metallic blue eyes and images started to flash through his mind.

Hinata had been driving. Bokuto had been laughing. Kuroo had been joking. Akasshi had felt like vomiting. Tsukishima had been silent.

The car had driven out of the road.

Hinata had gotten scared of a shadow, he had jerked with the steering wheel. Bokuto had shouted and wanted to grab the wheel. Kuroo had cursed and tried to warn them about something. Akaashi had grabbed the armrest next to him. Tsukishima’s arms had shot up to protect his head.

The car had driven into something.

Hinata had jerked forward into the airbag. Bokuto had let out a painful scream as his airbag was too slow. Kuroo had agonizingly gasped as his head made an impact with the window glass shattering it. Akaashi had been clenching the armrest and had been trying to protect his head. Tsukishima’s body had jerked forward between the front seats.

The car had flipped on the right side and had turned backside down. The windows had been shattering as was the whole car’s construction. The car hadn’t stopped rotating till it had returned back on its three wheels.

Then everything had stopped.

Everything.

Akaashi was terribly shaking remembering what had happened.

He blinked twice and looked around. It was dark, very dark, but he could point out silhouettes. Next to him was slightly moving Tsukishima. The tall man’s body was strangely twisted, he couldn’t move it. The window next to Akaashi wasn’t shattered, there was only a web of cracks. He slowly grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. He messily fell out of the broken car.

Akaashi’s whole body was trembling. He couldn’t hear very well, but the sense of hearing was slowly coming back to him. He watched the car and his friends in it. He started to hear painful groans and his own hectic breaths. He had to move, he knew it, so he moved.

“A–ny–one who– can he–ar me, say some–thing,” he couldn’t recognize his own voice, it was broken and silent. There was no response. He coughed. “Anyone who can hear me say something, move something, whatever,” he said more loudly, his voice was a mess.

A grunt came from Tsukishima. “I– cannot– mo–ve,” he was struggling in his position.

Akaashi pursed his thin lips seeing Tsukishima’s state. “Don’t move.” The tall man sensibly stopped struggling.

“Me…” Hinata slowly moved from the airbag looking around. His small body started to shake uncontrollably. “Bo–kuto–san!” his trembling hand raised to touch the man, whose front body was out of the windscreen. Akaashi as fast as possible moved to the other side of the car, where were seated Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Hin–ata, c–alm you–r–self,” said hoarsely Tsukishima.

Akaashi stopped in his track seeing the two men on the other side. Bokuto’s upper body was out of the windscreen and was bloodied by its glass. Kuroo’s window had disappeared completely, his eternal bedhead was damaged badly and bleeding also, it was sticking out of the former window. Akaashi had to check on them separately.

Not wasting time, he fast moved toward his former captain observing his face. “Bokuto-san!” he shrugged his shoulder. “Bokuto-san!!” he shouted and shrugged it more violently. The man in front Akaashi was bleeding terribly. His hands were pierced by window pieces. Akaashi took Bokuto’s wrist and started to check on his pulsation.

“Bo–kuto–san!!” Hinata was shaking too much.

Akaashi shot his way a glance. The youngster wasn’t that bloodied, but the motion of his hand was strange. “Hinata, stop! Calm down! Take breaths. Slowly. I will take care of them.”

“Sh–rimp, do– not– add– mo–re wo–k,” said Tsukishima, his voice full of agony, Akaashi grimaced hearing it.

The pulsation was there, not slow neither fast. “Bokuto-san!!” Akaashi patted his cheek.

Hinata was hyperventilating, he was shaking and Tsukishima was quietly groaning in agony.

Akaashi was distracting himself too much, he knew he shouldn’t have. His chest was tightened with stinging anxiety and there were still shock waves occasionally. Akaashi’s fingers were deadly cold and his eyes wet by tears.

The horned owl suddenly jerked slightly. His golden-brown orbs opened slowly, then widened with realization. Bokuto tried to move. “Ak–aash–“

“Do NOT move!” Akaashi hastily turned toward Kuroo. He started to check on his pulsation, it was slow, but was there. “Kuroo-san!” Akaashi observed Kuroo’s bloodied state and choked. He hadn’t touched Kuroo only fast took out his mobile phone. He delayed 112.

“Wh–at ab–out Ku–ro?” groaned Tsukishima. “Ku–roo?”

Akaashi’s phone reached the headquarters. “There was a car accident. Close to the east exit of the Tokyo motorway, around 5km from the main motorway, on the right side road heading toward fields. Five people injured; three heavily. A man, twenty years old, is unconscious with heavy bleeding from the head. Another man, twenty years old, is badly bleeding from his upper part of body and is stuck in the windscreen. Another man, eighteen years old, cannot move his legs and is bleeding from them. Other two are in shock with slight injuries. Keiji Akaashi,” babbled out the former setter of Fukurodani, he added his number and silenced himself looking back toward the broken car. “Please hurry.”

“Calm down, sir Akaashi. Help is on the way. To the first aid, can you describe me the unconscious man?”

In few minutes, which were eternity for the exhausted man, the help had arrived. Akaashi was told to step aside. He was questioned and bandaged. Then he was driving away in the ambulance.

The evening air smelled like blood.

 

**Time | 02:16 am**

Hinata was questioned, but he didn’t hear them. There were a lot of huge men surrounding him. They were shouting and pointing on something. They were asking so many questions.

They were all behind a fog, very thick fog of regrets.

Hinata wasn’t shaking anymore. He was completely numb, lifeless, he looked as dead as his four other friends. Bokuto and Kuroo were still in the operating rooms. Tsukishima had been placed into the bed in one of the rooms. Akaashi had been sitting in front of Kuroo’s operating room and was mumbling something to himself.

Sickly white walls in the hospital hallway were making Hinata dizzy. Lights were too bright and the people’s voices were so loud they had turned into a huge mess in the background of his thoughts. But the shouts had been clearer, in the beginning. Hinata had tried to understand them, he had tried to hear any news on his badly injured friends.

Bokuto had something with his fingers, the doctors were trying to fix it, but it seemed he had loosen some of the nerve connections. He lost consciousness on the way to the hospital.

_‘You had broken his fingers. You had killed his nerves. You had taken away his future.’_

Tsukishima’s operation had been done in two hours. He couldn’t feel his feet still. He couldn’t move his toes nor his knees. The doctors told him, it might be permanent.

_‘You had broken his legs. You had broken his spine. You had taken away his future.’_

Kuroo had been unconscious from the very start. They were talking about his brain, they had to open it, probably. Hinata knew there had to be a reason, why Akaashi was sitting by his door the whole time stubbornly refusing to leave.

_‘He might not come around. You had taken away from him his life. You had killed him.’_

Akaashi had concussion and bruised ribs.

But lately there were no information, only sick questions from the cops, all of them were same. Who are you? Do you remember anything? You were the driver? Do you have the driving license? Where you all buckled up? What have you done?

 _‘What have you done?’_ Hinata had been asking himself for some time.

There were more people every minute. All the families or parts of them, but he still couldn’t hear them. He was blankly watching the floor and his hands which were the only parts shaking. Hinata’s wrist had been broken, he hadn’t noticed thanks to the shock. His body was bruised all over, it hurt greatly, but **he** was alive.

The young man couldn’t think about anything but the car accident, about the imaginary shadow. He thought back to the crash and Bokuto’s painful shriek. He saw him. He saw how the great spiker broke the windscreen with his hands and head. Hinata’s brownish orbs filled with tears anew. He heard again and again Kuroo’s gasp and saw Tsukishima jerking between the front seats.

Hinata’s hands drove into his ginger hair. He squeezed his eyes and head. It hurt, but the thoughts hadn’t disappeared. Tears started to stroke his cheeks for hundred time that bloody night.

“I am sorry,” he choked on his words. “I am sorry. I am sorry. I am so sorry.” Hinata was babbling the apology again and again as more tears rushed down his cheeks. Bokuto shrieked, his body was hanging lifelessly out of the windscreen. “I am sorry.” Tsukishima jerked forward, he was groaning in pain. “I am sorry.” Kuroo gasped and then silenced himself. “I am–” Hinata was weeping again.

“STOP!” growled a woman. Hinata shot his head up. The woman’s eyes were teary and her lips were twisted. She had jet black hair and brownish eyes. She had to be Kuroo’s mother, she resembled him on the first glimpse. “You–” she started but stopped. “Pry that he will come around! Why are you even being so sorry! He is MY son!” She breathed in and out. “You are alive, YOU are here, and HE is there!” she pointed toward the door in front of which sat Akaashi, who glanced from his hands toward the ruckus. A tall man and a pale woman sitting next to Akaashi stood up. “Pry that he will win the fight! That my baby boy will survive!” she cried out and Hinata started to tremble again, his eyes widened, tears were running down his cheeks.

“Ma’am! You can’t–!” a cop came rushing from behind the corner. Hinata started to hyperventilate again. “Call for a doctor! Ma’am, please, leave the boy alone, we will take care of him.”

The raven haired woman covered her mouth and stepped back, her eyes were crying out her heart. Akaashi’s parents took her gently by shoulders and moved her further away from the trembling boy. They were trying hard to calm the crying woman, but nothing seemed to help.

Hinata’s breaths increased. There was a bag showed in front of his mouth, it covered his nose also. “Take it and breathe into it.” A nurse was squatted in front of him. “Slowly, yes, just like that,” she warmly smiled at him. “Concentrate on your breathing and nothing else. Good,” she praised. Hinata was slowly calming down.

“Brother!” there was a shout. A small red-head ran through the hallway stopping shortly by Hinata. Right behind her was a short woman in her early forties. “Are you alright? What happened?” the girl was leaning closer and closer toward Hinata, whose eyes filled with new tears.

“Natsu,” he sobbed. His sister’s brownish huge orbs widened. She shot her arms out to embrace her older brother tightly. “I did it. I did it.” Natsu tightened the embrace, her own eyes wetting. “I am a murderer.”

The boy’s mother stood frozen watching her children. She couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it. No, that wasn’t real.

“Mrs. Hinata? May I have a word?”

The evening air disappeared completely.

 

**Time | 05:28 am**

Tsukishima was blankly watching a blanket and in addition his legs. He moved his toes. He at least thought of moving them, they didn’t. He clenched the blanket hard and bit his lips together.

Why had they let Hinata drive? Why had he joined them? Why had he sat in that bloody car? Why hadn’t he said anything about the teasing? Why hadn’t he warned them? Why hadn’t he fastened his seat belt? Why hadn’t he protected himself better? Why had he broken legs? Why couldn’t he feel his legs? Why couldn’t he move them? Why was it him, who had lost his legs?

Had he lost his legs completely?

The tall blonde heavily inhaled.

That was the end of his normal, casual life. End of volleyball. End of the stupid sport to which he clung so stupidly. How stupid could the whole situation even get?

The door from his room creaked open. Light hair and kind eyes looked into the room meeting with his dead look. When the university student met with his eyes he rushed into the room. “Kei! How are you? Doctors told us you were caught in a car accident– What happened? What about your injuries? They told us to wait in here.” His older brother was fast by Kei’s side, worry painted across his face.

But Kei had his eyes only for his mother. She stopped by the door, her small hands squeezing her skirt tightly as her eyes were full of unshed tears.

“I am sorry,” muttered Kei and looked back to his blanket and legs.

“Mother,” said a bit exasperatedly Akiteru facing their mother. “Kei–”

“I am glad you are alive,” she cried out and rubbed her eyes. “The call from the hospital, I thought, I was so scared! Don’t do this to me ever again! You hear me, Kei?! You too, Akiteru!” her voice was angry but still there was her kindness, which caused Kei’s eyes to fill with tears anew.

Akiteru placed a comforting hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “Yep, we are glad you are alive.”

Tsukishima’s mother walked over to the bed and sat beside her son. “How do you feel? Does your head hurt much? What about other injuries?” the kind woman asked knowing nothing of Kei’s inner pain. He shook his head slowly biting hard on his bottom lip. “What do you mean, Kei?”

There was a knock on the door. “Could we come in? We would like to ask some questions,” came from the other side a low voice of a police officer. Kei glanced up meeting with worried eyes of his brother, who was asking a silent question. Kei nodded.

“Come in,” said Akiteru toward the door. “Can we stay?” he asked when the cop and a doctor came in.

“If the boy agrees,” uttered shortly the cop standing next to the doctor by the end of Kei’s bed. Kei again shortly nodded to his older brother.

“Alright, first to the injuries.” The doctor leafed through some papers. “Thankfully not your spine nor nerves are damaged. Your right leg is fractured on four places, there were applied one metal rod and four screws, your left on two places. The surgery went well and without any complications. I don’t think there is anything to worry about, you are still young, it should heal quite fast.”

“Why can’t I feel my legs?” muttered Kei quietly. His mother’s breath caught in her throat, her hand grabbed his much bigger one, she stroked his pale skin.

“To spare you from the pain we are applying strong sedatives, we can’t do that through the whole treatment, but we are doing so for now till at least some parts heal. Your body is bruised all over, most of the bruises are on the legs.”

“What about volleyball? Can he continue to play after rehabilitations? Maybe in a year?” Akiteru squeezed Kei’s shoulder hard feeling his younger brother stiffened.

“If everything goes well, but there is a high probability the fractures will return. He should be very careful and watch over himself. I wouldn’t recommend competitive sport in the future.” Akiteru looked down to his younger brother seeing his face turning paler and more emotionless, Kei was trying so hard to hide his emotions.

Kei hadn’t planned to play volleyball competitively, but somewhere very deep within him, was a glimpse of such a dream.

At least he would be able to play volleyball in the future. How probable was such a chance?

“Now, how much can you remember from the last night?” came forward the cop.

Kei’s orbs widened. He could remember the drive with Bokuto. He could remember the exchanges and arguments about Hinata’s drive. Kei could remember how he got into the car. He could remember Hinata’s drive. Kei thought, he could remember the crash and the accident, but it was covered with a fog.

Hinata had jerked with the steering wheel. The car had driven out of the road. The car had crashed into something and then turned around. He couldn’t remember anything but his arms protecting his head and eyes squeezed. Noises. Crushes. Then there was a stinging pain striking through his whole being, he was paralyzed by it, it hurt too much to think clearly, but he could point out some pictures.

“Alright, that’s enough for now, thank you for your cooperation.” The cop shortly nodded toward Akiteru and Tsukishima’s mother.

Kei shot his brownish orbs up toward the leaving doctor. “How are others?” he blurted out, his voice painted with a dreadful worry. Akiteru’s eyes widened hearing the urgency.

The doctor looked back toward the family. “Your friends are alive.” The young woman turned back toward the door and left.

“What was that?” asked surprised their mother. “I have a bad feeling about it, Akiteru–”

“I’ll go ask on them,” muttered Akiteru squeezing his younger brother’s shoulder one last time then he swiftly left.

Kei somehow already knew.

Kuroo.

 

**Time | 08:41 am**

Bokuto had been awake for about an hour. He was blankly staring at his hands or at the white wall in front of him. He wasn’t thinking. _Yet again_ , he wasn’t thinking. His mind was aimlessly going to and fro through the events of the day before.

They had been driving some time. He had lend Hinata his car. They had thought he would drive only for a while and didn’t fasten their seat belts. Hinata had never driven. They had been laughing about how clumsily and slowly he had driven so he had fastened. Hinata had no driving license. They had silenced themselves then, trying to calm the younger boy. Hinata had caused the car accident. They hadn’t been fastened. Hinata had turned the car upside down. They hadn’t been fastened. Hinata–

NO.

It was Bokuto, who lent the car to the younger man. It was Bokuto, who had agreed to that foolishness. It was him, who had thought about it. It was his car and his fault.

Bokuto closed his brownish round orbs and exhaled heavily. He remembered Kuroo’s shouting and how the car had been turning upside down. Then he had jerked forward and met with the windscreen. The pain was too much to bear and he lost consciousness.

Doctors had told him he had been conscious for most of the drive to the hospital, but he couldn’t remember the drive at all. They had told him he lost his fingers, some of the connecting nerves. They had told him there was nothing they could have done.

Bokuto glanced back at his hands, at least at what had remained of them. He tried to clench his fingers through the pain, but only few responded, only thumbs perfectly. Pointy metal things were coming from some of his fingers. He blinked few times to chase away his tears. He had cried enough, whole night was enough, yet he knew he would start crying once again, when anyone open the door. Bokuto glanced to the right.

Akaashi was sleeping soundly on the neighbourhood bed, he had bandaged head and shoulder. Akaashi’s mother told Bokuto her son had bruised ribs and concussion. Others were worse, both mentally and physically.

More mentally.

Bokuto cursed quietly squeezing his eyes shut.

Someone knocked on the door. Bokuto looked toward it. After a while the wooden barrier slowly opened and a red-brown locks showed in the doorway. The girl smiled at him and showed him a bag with some food. “Can I come in?” she asked gently. Bokuto only nodded and tried to hide his hands as best as he could, but when he tried to move them he hissed. It hurt too much to even lift them. How foolish was he? “Hm, your grandparents are on their way, but they would take some time… You don’t mind me in their stead?” Shirofuku came to the bed and seated herself on a chair close to Bokuto. “How are you feeling?”

Her kind eyes met with his sorrowful ones. Bokuto looked at his hands, she followed his sight and her smile fell. Bokuto didn’t want to look up so he kept his eyes glued on the covers and bandages. He didn’t want to see the pity. He didn’t want to be scolded. He didn’t want to look up. His eyes wetted.

“A bad question, sorry,” she said quietly. Shirofuku outstretched her hand and placed it close to his ones. “I will stay if you want me to and leave if you say one word, okay?” She ever so slightly brushed her fingers on his injured hand, her hand then carefully touched his arm. Shirofuku’s breath wavered slightly when he started to cry. She placed both of her hands back into her lap.

“How– are–others–?” Bokuto sobbed.

Shirofuku slowly breathed in and out. “Have you heard about any of them anything?” she questioned searching his face. He firmly kept his round teary eyes on his hands and shook his head. “Nothing?” Bokuto shook his head. “Alright, shook your head if you want me to stop, agree?” Bokuto nodded. “Tsukishima has something with his legs. It might be _only_ fractures, but I am not sure.” She paused and Bokuto nodded. “Akaashi has bruised ribs and concussion. Hinata has mental break down, he hyperventilate very often. Kuroo–“ Shirofuku stopped. Bokuto slightly flinched as if he could hear the ravenette’s gasp again. “Kuroo hasn’t awaken yet, doctors don’t want to say anything specific to us.”

Bokuto’s hands started to tremble. The red-brown haired girl outstretched her hands toward him. “Kou.” Shirofuku stood up from her seat and embraced lightly the broken man. Bokuto leaned to her hiding in her chest and crumbling her sweatshirt. She stroked his hair and back trying to avoid any hidden injury. “Have a doctor seen you since you woke up?” Bokuto shook his head, his tears sinking in her sweatshirt. “Do you want me to call for one?” He shook his head. “Are you sure?”

“They– will come.”

“Okay,” she brushed his hair tenderly keeping him close. “Time will heal everything. Do you want me to get you something? I am not sure if you can eat, but I brought over some goods,” Shirofuku’s voice was light and kind of cheerful, she tried her best to be positive for him. Someone had to.

Bokuto stopped with his sobs and glanced up, he was surprised to meet with her warm brownish eyes and crooked smile. He hadn’t found a pity, which he feared so greatly. Seeing he finally was willing to face her, Shirofuku smiled wider at him trying to bring a small tiny smile to his lips too, or at least to his brownish round orbs. But Bokuto’s lips twisted, his eyes filled with tears again. “Yukie– what have I done– what about others–?”

“DOCTOR IS REQUESTED IN THE ROOM 187! I REPEAT, DOCTOR IS REQUESTED IN THE ROOM 187!”

Bokuto’s breathing stopped.

“What the fuck happened?!”

 

**Time | unknown**

Kuroo watched as a pretty girl was slowly turning around.

He felt suddenly proud, it took him only one call of her name and she came running to his arms. They were only friends, but he had always wanted to ask her out. And she was there then, in front of him, embracing his torso as her cute face was hiding in his shirt. Kuroo brought her closer, his nose disappeared in her locks as he kissed her temple.

The girl suddenly let go, she sweetly smiled up at him and took his calloused hand. Kuroo curiously raised his eyebrow. He wanted to ask; what are you planning to do with me? With his flirty undertone making her blush as always, but she shook her head with a cheeky grin as if he had said it aloud.

He hadn’t. Right?

She urged him to follow her, so he did. She walked with him past gardens and few family houses. Kuroo looked around. Where was he? He didn’t know that street, those houses. How had he gotten there? He couldn’t remember.

There were some streets, they were passing them rather swiftly. The sky was crystal clear, Kuroo would even say sickly bright and the grass was overly green.

He wanted to ask where was he, but she glanced back right when he formed the question in his mind. The girl’s pretty eyes bore into his, she shook her head with her constantly present smile.

Kuroo didn’t like that. He trusted her, but he didn’t trust the streets, the colours, something was painfully wrong.

He tugged her hand and forced the girl to stop. She glanced back, and her smile wavered a bit. Kuroo wanted to ask where was he, again, but she only shook her head. He wanted to know, to where was she taking him, but again she only shook her head. Kuroo wanted to warn her, he felt bad about the place and she sadly looked up, her eyes saddened when she smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

She pointed her finger at one of the gardens. Kuroo glanced the way, his eyes widened instantly. In the garden was small Kenma and he. He was barely one meter high, they were chasing ball, which run away after their failed pass. When they took it he throw it up for Kenma to throw it back, but it fell between his fingers and fell straight on his forehead. Kenma was grumping and Kuroo was laughing boyishly. Suddenly his mother came to the garden shouting at them to come in for sweets.

Kuroo felt as the girl squeezed his hand stronger. He looked down at her and she continued down the road to avoid his gaze. Kuroo followed her almost obediently, but he was only lost in his thoughts.

When they stopped again she pointed toward a lake. There was a volleyball net spread. Kuroo flinched. Kenma tossed him a ball, and he spiked it right into the net with a loud shout. Kenma was again grumping something to himself and Kuroo was encouraging him to continue to toss to him! They would surely pull it out!

Kuroo wanted to ask so many questions, what did that mean? What did the strange dream mean?

The girl turned around and shook her head. It wasn’t a dream? She couldn’t tell him? She didn’t know? Kuroo frowned and tried to stop her again, but she already stopped in front of a gym. In the gym was a volleyball team. They were picking on Kenma, Kuroo’s smaller self wasn’t pleased at all telling them to back down.

‘Why are you showing me that? Why are you here? Is it a dream?’

She turned to him and raised her hand to stroke his cheek. She smiled sweetly, then her pretty eyes looked back toward the gym. Kuroo looked into it and saw Nekoma. Red jerseys. Cheeky grins. It brought a grin to his lips, which fast fell.

He turned back toward the girl seeing she wasn’t next to him anymore. He swiftly looked around. She was standing few meters away. Kuroo walked over to her looking yet again the way her small finger had been pointing.

There was a university campus. Kuroo was sitting on a bench laughing at something, talking with his friends. Bokuto was there, Akaashi and even Yaku and Kai tagged along, and the girl was there too. Kuroo’s dark eyes were sparkling, he was enjoying himself, the student’s life.

The girl’s hand took his calloused one and turned him to her.

Suddenly it was dark. Chilly air was biting him underneath his shirt and stars were dimly shinning. There was a loud shriek. Kuroo looked around. There was a car rushing down the road. Suddenly the car drove out of it and crashed with something. It turned around. There were painful gasps and moans. Kuroo’s hand had been crushing beneath the force of the girl’s grip. She looked up at him and he saw her tears. He wanted to ask what happened, but then it came back.

Kuroo was in the car.

She nodded. The girl let go of his hand and embraced his torso tightly.

He froze. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breath. Kuroo couldn’t bring himself to believe. She let go of him and stepped back. She pulled out a grimace instead of a smile.

‘Why did you show me all of that?’

She shook her head.

‘This is not a dream?’ he asked terrified. His voice trembling slightly.

She didn’t shake her head nor nod.

‘Am I dead?’

She turned around and started to walk away.

‘Wait!’

“Tetsu!” He flinched hearing the strangely familiar voice. Was it his mother’s? Why was she crying?

Kuroo felt a great pain pulsing through his whole body. He jerked around searching for a help, but he couldn’t see anything. There wasn’t the car, there wasn’t the girl, there weren’t the stars.

Suddenly the pain stopped.

No pain. No sounds. No thoughts.

Many tears.

Everything turned pinch black.


End file.
